


November Chrystals

by ThetenthtenbeingofTen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship/Love, Poetry, Romance, Tenderness, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetenthtenbeingofTen/pseuds/ThetenthtenbeingofTen
Summary: Lovers at the edge of winter...





	November Chrystals

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is out of season... but... well... 
> 
> I don't really know who this poem is about, or where I got the idea...
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it anyways^^

A tender caress  
from faintly trembling notes...  
A white hot breath,  
flushed cheeks and winter coats.

Trees play out their death  
and light filters through the mist...  
Cold, tense silence to address,  
lips, waiting to be kissed.

Milky, faded sky,  
frozen fingertips entwine.  
I find the sun is shy,  
too cold to truly shine.

Shivering, trembling core  
in the stillness of this day,  
what's it that warms you more?  
A loving smile's just that way...

A weary eye will shed  
a twinkling tear or two,  
cheeks so pearly red...  
Nothing else left to do.

When night befalls the sky  
like a blanket over all,  
darkness hides you as you cry;  
holds you should you fall.

Unseen by the moon,  
hiding from your dreams...  
Yet the sun rises too soon;  
rays of sun, like piercing screams...

The golden morning glow...  
You are sleeping by my side,  
skin, as pale as the snow...  
Couldn’t leave you if I tried...

Smiling as you wake,  
your eyes warm with love,  
you shudder and you shake...  
Just holding you ’s enough.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this poem, I hope you liked it!  
> If you did, please let me know, it would make me really happy!


End file.
